Naruto one-shot(s?)
by Nacia.the.otaku
Summary: Well I've compiled a one-shot and if you guys want more the. Just say so and I'll do my magic or ninja jutsu Shiz and boom you'll get your one-shots! thanks for reading have a nice day...review remember!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the story in between the lines.

Naruto POV

I see the orange jumpsuit that a random navy blue head gave me...and remember the story.

...

"Here." A hand thrusted it in my face. As I take a step back I look at it closely. A orange jumpsuit? I look at ...him? Her? No it's a guy...don't ever tell him you thought he was a girl. Never.

"Um what is this for? I already have clothes." I tilt my head to show my confusion. His cheeks faintly has pink dust cover them lightly. It's a nice colour.

"So I can notice you more of course you dobe, I wouldn't just give away an article of clothing to anyone you know!" I smile as I hear the truth in his words. Sasuke isn't one to give so much as a smile.

"O-ok. Thanks Sasuke! I'll wear and wash it everyday believe it!" I smile my goofy smile and he smirks and just says "hn"

"You know if you smiled more I bet I'd like you," I laugh at my thought. But when I notice him blush a nice shade of red, I notice that I said it aloud. I blush even redder than Sasuke.

"N-naruto your said that aloud, what happens if someone hears you! Also I'll buy you more so you don't have to worry about washing it everyday. I like you better in orange. It compliments your blonde hair and nice blue eyes." I never knew he stared at me so much.

I also never knew he even cared or noticed I existed.

My blush was unbelievable. Like sunburnt cheeks.

"Why are you always at the dock? I always see you there and I'm just wondering..." I suddenly blurt out. His eyes turn hostile and guarded. Like I intended to hurt him with the truth.

"Because that's where my father and I used to train a lot , it's sentimental to me I guess." I smile. So he does have a heart , bravo! I notice I smile a lot when I am with him.

"That's nice! You know I want to treat you to ramen sometime so you better come tomorrow! After school. Believe it!" I smile and run. His hesitation dissolving. I never noticed until I looked back that he was smiling a genuine smile. I laughed. See? What did I tell him. He's cute when he's smiling.

Tomorrow is when him and I are going to be friends.

No scratch that.

Best friends!

Believe it!

...

That was a few years ago at least and now at all times I am in his team and he stole my first kiss! I'm not gay!

Then why am I sleeping with him now you say? Well he's cute and those soft lips took me over with lust. I never had this hunger for him before. Just a sense of admiration-no! Respect I said respect I swear!

I look as he sleeps peacefully. How'd we end up in this position. He slowly and lazily opens his eyes and yawns. I immediately close my eyes and even out my breathing. That's when I feel soft lips touching mine and forcing open my mouth with his tongue, I widen my eyes to see him smirk in my eyes. He knew! He knew all along I was staring at him.

Both of us try dominating one another and until he cheats and starts stroking me gently and barely. Then I succumb to lust and his smell in my nostrils.

Sasuke POV

I knew he was staring at me waiting for me to wake up and pounce. But the fatal flaw was I was awake before him and watching him sleep. He woke and I pretended to sleep, I wonder if he remembers me giving him his favourite jumpsuit? I incidentally heard his favourite colour was orange turns out it was fake information but still I bought that jumpsuit so I could tell him apart from the other ninja.

I loved him ever since that day he told me if I" smiled more I'd bet I'd like you." I knew it was true ever since after that event.

That's the story in between the lines.

those are flowers by the way ^ but anyways yes I like yaoi but I'm not very good at making them...yet.

anyways I'm happy this is my first one-shot so please be nice. Ask for more if you like ^.~ again with the demented winking face ok.

the. I'd probably make more scenes with anyone you like so this is my one shot.


	2. Chapter 2 Sakuranaruto

Naruto one-shot # 2!

: Revenge and an unexpected love

Naruto POV

I walked the same route every time as though I had nothing to do. Which I did. It was soooo boring believe it.

That's when I noticed Sakura heading my way in the opposite direction. With mischievous look in my eye I make my shadow clones...she hasn't noticed me yet.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" I whisper yell and then their are four of me and I smile...they already know the plan so they head in different directions and hide.

This is going to be fun.

\^_^/\^_^/\^_^/\^_^/\^_^/\^_^/\^_^/\^_^/

Sakura POV

I was too busy thinking of my healing Jutsu to notice anything strange or out of the ordinary.

So with different flows of the chakra I can heal a fish to a certain point on their body. Their not so bad injury would only need a small amount while the bigger one would at least need a little more than regular...holy shit!

Naruto suddenly appeared out of nowhere and made me jump at out of my skin

"Ahhh!" I turned around and there he was again. I screamed even louder.

I turned in a whole 360 degrees on my heel and notice he is all around me. I nearly faint. So instead I land on my butt. Ouch!

"Naruto!" My fighting spirit almost broke out right then.

He swear dropped and said "here let me help you up."

He reaches out his hand and I take my hand and place it in his.

Serves him right! As I slowly try to get up he suddenly let's go of my hand to land right on my butt again. Ouch again!

" you have some nerves naruto!"I

I stand up on my own will and as he realizes I'm about to hit him he runs and all his clones follow him. One by one I hit all the clones and figure out which one is the real naruto. He's already half down the road. I sigh in frustration and run at him at full speed.

-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-".-."-.-"-.-"

Ll

Naruto POV

Oh she's gaining on me!

What to do?! What do I do?!

I spot a perfectly square and kind of small window and say thanks to whoever left it open.

I jump up and fly through the window...and get stuck in between. My head and chest on one side and my ass and legs on the other side. I take back what I said about thanking the person and instead curse them!i also notice my hands are stuck too so I can't use any Jutsu to help me. Great just great. Could it get any worse.

I try wiggle out of my trap and fail. That's when I hear a laugh and footfalls stop behind me.

"Now what do we have here?" I notice it's Sakura and sweat drop.

"I'm so sorry Sakura! I thought you were...Pervy sage! Yeah I'd never pull a prank on you! Of course not!"

I could just tell that she rolled her eyes at me I totally could.

"Uh huh so that means ...I LOOK LIKE PERVY SAGE! " D :

"Um yes? No?"

At this point naruto knew : he fucked up.

Sakura POV

My rue is being accomplished.

He is now officially a butt naked idiot. Literally!

His ass sticking out I laugh

"Sakura! Please I beg you to pull my pants up! I can't take this punishment! Please! Did you not realize I play the most easy and non dangerous pranks on you?! It's because I want your attention! I crave your attention and I ..."

He hesitantly stops. I was blushing furiously right now! That sounded like a confession...wait. Not quite ? Where is the "I love you" part?

Don't tell me...he's embarrassed ? I see other people laugh as they walk by and I get an idea.

"Hey naruto you didn't finish you sentence... Tell what you were gonna say?"

"Um what do you mean? I didn't meant anything. I want you to get me out of this thing! Also was that laughter? And why do I feel a breeze ...OH MY GOD YOU PULLED DOWN MY PANTS?!"

"So what if I did? Anyways if your not answering I'll have to punish you! So tell me on the count of ten!"

"Sakura!"

"10"

"It's no-"

"9!"

"Bu-"

"8!"

"Saku-"

"7!"

"No!"

"6"

"You woul-!"

"5"

"Your not even letting me-"

"4"

"Talk!"

"3"

"Come on!"

"2!"

"Sakura please!"

"1!"

"Wait Sakura ahhhhh! Stop! Nn"

I hit his ass as hard as I could and repeat it's kinda fun...wait no! It's punishment!"

I notice he went quiet so I stop.

"Ok...I love you Sakura I always have and well I always thought Sasuke was gonna make a move so I gave up...but no! I LOVE YOU!"

It makes my heart stop and then it skips and then full throttle.

He L-loves me?!

I immediately run into the house which says "not coming back till tommorow ^-^!"

His face is as red as mine is or even worse. I rush up to him and look him straight in the eye

"I love you Sakura I alway have." He says so gently my heart oozes corny. I realize naruto is there really there. And that he never ever did once try harm me more over he protects me and makes me strong.

"I-i-I uh l-l love you naruto...I finally realized it, I never want you to leave me or die! I want you!"

I have tears rushing down my face and I see him look at me shocked and the. A full blown smile surfaces.

I come closer without realizing and he leans and softly kisses my forehead.

Yay. My big forehead came in handy because he kissed.

I was finally grateful to my big forehead.

I smiled and then boldly kiss him on the lips.

"Now can you get me out of here?"

I smile and simply say "nope you shall stay until the opener comes and freaks out on you which is tommorow so love you bye!"

o-o his expression priceless as I skip down the alley and make my way home.

Yes! My love is finally blossomed.

Naruto goodbye.

~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~

This goes out to...drumroll!

Jeffrey! My first costumer hopefully you like it! Sowwy no yaoi fix today .

But that's cuz no ones a pervert like me! /.\

Anyways my next one-shot will be a hinata/naruto one

(Man naruto you lady killer rawer! And Sasuke killer too...)

So please continue on! And give meh your one-shot ideas! You can ask for more if you want...lol please add details and well discuss.


	3. 3 Hinata Naruto

Naruto/hinata

Chapter three one-shot 3

Naruto POV

I was walking along heading towards the training grounds when all of a sudden hinata shows up.

"Naruto! I-I was told to bring you to t-the h-hokage...I think it's about a mission!"

Her blush was as noticeable as my orange jumpsuit. Wonder why she always seems fluttered around me?

Hmm but finally I have a mission!

"Ok thanks hinata!"

We both run towards the building where the hokage works and hands out missions.

I kind of made it a race in my head..but I didn't tell anyone that it was a race.i always do that but...it's kind of childish really but it makes it fun!

"Hinata and naruto! I have mission that needs you guys! Apparently there has been a ninja whose infiltrated and escaped the village apparently he has very important document that he stole, so you must get it back!"

We both say hai and then we're off!

A few miles out of the village, using hinatas byakugan we were able to spot him ahead of us.

We're gaining on him!

"Hey you! Stop there thief!"I yell before getting a "naruto!" From hinata.

Oh I wasn't supposed to that? Oh well.

The thief in question spotted us and then he tried throwing kuraini knives but we evaded them easily.

"I thought I would have to use this. But I have no choice! " he did a different kind of ninjustu that I didn't recognize. I didn't catch the what the Jutsu was called though.

All of a sudden I feel down and so did hinata I caught her in my arms and she fell on top of me.

I got the wind knocked out of me so I didn't notice I couldn't let go of hinata.

"N-naruto! Y-you can let g-go of m-me!"

"Oh I'm sorry hinata!"

I tried letting go but it was if a force was not letting me...

"N-naruto!"

"I'm sorry I can't let go! I don't think I can!"

Hinata POV

He can't let go? Or he doesn't want to?! He doesn't think he can? Or he doesn't want to?

Has he had these feelings for me for a long time?

"N-naruto? I don't know w-what to say! I'm confused!" My blush was at it fullest. I'm getting dizzy!

"No really hinata! I can't let go! I think it's the Jutsu he used! Why would old lady hokage send us on this mission?!"

A few miles back in the leaf village...

ACHOO!

"Someone's talking about me...I hope they fell for it..." She smiles a secretive smile and goes back to work.

Back with hinata and naruto...

Hinata POV

Oh I'm so comfy and he's making me feel so embarrassed , my hearts pounding so loud! Can he hear it!

"U-um naruto? How do we get this Jutsu off us?!"

"I don't know? But for now let's just stay here...hey hinata are you sick? Your face is so red!" I notice his face is only a few inches away from me and I try to back up but it ends in vain. In the end I end up squirming too much and naruto notices it too because his face heats up.

"Hinata! C-can you stop squirming so much! It's not helping me!"

Huh?

Oh.

My faces becomes even redder if you can believe it as realization dawns on my face.

I stay still.

It seems it now midnight or that's my guess. And my eyes get heavier every second I am in his arms. Eyes droopy, and as I start to nod off. He's so comfy and ...warm.

"Hinata , sleep. You need to rejuvenate your energy and then well think of a plan tommorow. So sleep." He says it so softly that I get even more sleepy.

"Naruto? Goodnight..." I look up at him and smile.

I softly peck his cheek and finally start drifting off to sleep.

But before that I hear " goodnight hinata..."

I finally sleep , before I could hear the end of the sentence.

"Sweet dreams, my love."

Naruto POV

I reposition hinata body to my left arm.

Yes I know what your thinking. What the hell?

Well remember that Jutsu that the ninja did? Yeah well I evaded that and returned it to it owner ...I'll go get him later but for now I want to hold hinata. Yes I lied she's not actually stuck to me I just wanted to hug her because I love her.

Though I never got close because she'd always have a dizzy spell before I got close and she'd blush like crazy.

She snuggled closer and I couldn't help but think it was so cute!

I closed my eyes and it seemed it was already morning in the blink of an eye. I accidentally let her go and she woke up before me.

"Naruto! The Jutsu wore off! We will have to report back to the hokage."

I sighed and walked little ways before spotting him.

I grabbed him and took of his mask.

No way!

"Pervy sage?!"

Yep this is confusing.

Apparently the old lady wanted us to bond more and become stronger. It was all meant for training. It was all a lie!?

I just laughed it off and went to walk hinata home.

"Naruto...I notices something strange. I used my byakugan and it seems we had no Jutsu on us! What's the meaning of this naruto?!"

I gulped.

"Truth is I just wanted to hold you...because I've liked you the longest of time...no scratch that I love you!"

I'm a blushing machine.

No factory.

"N-naruto! I l-love you too! I've always have."

She rushes up to me and with hopeful eyes I smiled. She closed her eyes and leaned in I noticed what she was waiting for.

I leaned in but then her hinata-ness came back and she got dizzy so she fell down and I caught her fanning her until she came too and before she could realize what I was doing.

I kissed her and it was the most perfect mission accomplishment ever.

Now I'm officially happy.

As long as Hinata is with me I'm sure I'll be able to love.

Because she's there.

Hi! Sorry I've been MIA for awhile. And well I have to say this one story was a road block for me. And honestly? I was a lazy mother...trucker yeah a mother trucker.

And um I might not be able to do any one shots for next week. Because I am going to a week long camp thingy my mom and dad always let me go there. It going to be awesome! ^-^ so I'm so sorry but here's a treat! Any ideas I'll try my hardest but help me discuss it with me. So thanks bye-bye! Sorry if it's short...and this goes out to...

EmilyLovesManga!

She's awesome! So yeah hope you like it!


	4. Not an update

Sorry everyone who tried reading this but...I'm thinking of deleting my stories and well...I don't think I'm going to write anymore...so sorry but yeah I'm posting this on my man fanfic too -.-"

im just in a stump so yeah I lost my inspiration for my stories...so goodbye


End file.
